


Questionable Decision

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Translation, author : dragonshost
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus
Summary: Rogue prend une décision que Sting trouve discutable.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Questionable Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questionable Decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724050) by [dragonshost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost). 



« T **u te rends compte à quel point ta décision est discutable ?** marmonna Sting dans sa barbe à son partenaire au visage impassible, arrivant à peine à accepter la facilité avec laquelle Rogue lui avait tendu ce piège. S **érieusement... Tu voulais tant me gêner que ça devant les autres maîtres de guildes ?** »

Rogue retint difficilement un sourire amusé, le coin de ses lèvres se relevant légèrement en voyant les tentatives de Sting pour éviter les journalistes du Sorcerer qui voulaient une interview avec le nouveau maître de Sabertooth. « **Je ne vois pas un seul autre maître ici, Sting, et tu les as assez évités comme ça.** »

Sting laissa échapper un sanglot dramatique en s'étalant sur son bureau et se lamentant sur l'horrible interview gênante qu'il allait devoir faire pendant une heure entière. Puis Rogue décida qu'il avait eu assez de temps pour se plaindre et fit entrer le journaliste.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire, que ce soit ici ou sur l'histoire originale ♥


End file.
